


King of Chaos

by JustAWriterBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Creampie, Cum Play, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fingers in Mouth, Kinda, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Power Exchange, Praise, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Some Plot, Sort Of, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWriterBee/pseuds/JustAWriterBee
Summary: Sugawara loved to tease. He would do just about anything to get a rise out of you. Today’s tease of choice had him sitting on the living room couch while you sat in an online lecture, just shy of directly opposite him. You’d made eye contact over the top of your computer about three times now, so he knew you weren’t really paying attention to your class, or there was a break coming up, which meant now was the perfect time to strike.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	King of Chaos

Sugawara loved to tease. He would do just about anything to get a rise out of you. Today’s tease of choice had him sitting on the living room couch while you sat in an online lecture, just shy of directly opposite him. You’d made eye contact over the top of your computer about three times now, so he knew you weren’t really paying attention to your class, or there was a break coming up, which meant now was the perfect time to strike.

He shuffled his sweats down around his thighs, just enough for him to get a hand on his half hard cock. It was a little dry, so it took a few minutes for him to get fully hard, just in time for your eyes to flick up and catch him stroking in earnest, head thrown back over the back of the couch. The sound of your pens clattering to the floor had him lifting his head to smirk at your open mouthed stare, spreading his thighs as much as he could. He jerked his chin at your computer, the voice calling your name through the speakers finally getting your attention. You assured the professor you were just fine, thank you, trying to look attentive while Suga really played it up, sighing and shifting until the professor finally released you for a ten minute break. 

“That really wasn’t fair of you, y’know,” You whined after muting your mic and closing your laptop, crossing your arms over your chest when he full on belly laughed at you. Obviously it wasn’t supposed to be fair, but you knew he liked the back and forth of your complaining and his teasing, liked the build up to when you could finally have each other. So you always played along, and this time was no different.

“Oh Sugar. You’re just so easy for me.” He stood from the couch, pulling his sweats up until just the leaking head was poking out over the waistband. It only took him two long strides to reach your side, turning your chair to face him with a grip on either arm. He leaned forward into your space until you could feel his breath ruffling your hair, trying to lull you into a false sense of security with his winning smile.

Sugawara was good to you, always, but you had no illusions about the threat lurking behind his eyes when he started acting like this. If you didn’t play your cards right, you were sure to find yourself face down on the floor, wrists held above your head in one of his hands and your panties stuffed in your mouth, completely at his mercy. Sure, you’d enjoy it, but you’d miss the rest of your lecture and you’d be sore for days afterward.

Leaning in to close the last few inches of distance, you pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before settling back into the chair and opening your mouth, tongue out just how he liked. His mouth fell open on a groan, grabbing himself through his sweats like he needed to ground himself to the present before he did something he shouldn’t, like fuck you stupid. At least, not yet anyway.

One final squeeze to his dick and he’d straightened up, all but towering over you in your chair. His eyes roamed your entire body before settling on the drop of spit clinging to the tip of your tongue, apparently testing your patience as he waited for it to fall. Your eyes slipped closed, trying to keep still for him, trying to be good.

Suga spared a glance at the clock to make sure you had time before taking two fingers and sliding them up your tongue and into your mouth. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up having to send you back to class before he had his fun, and that wasn’t nearly as much fun as sending you back a ruffled, fucked out mess. A startled hum left you at the sudden pressure, closing your lips around his fingers and licking at them like you would his cock.

“Oh, fuck,” The words seemed like they were punched out of him, like he was surprised by your enthusiasm, his free hand coming up to wrap loosely around your throat. He wasn’t putting any pressure, really, just enough to remind you of the control he had over you. “Better hurry up love, I’m trying to come in that pretty pussy of yours before you go back to class.”

You couldn’t help but whine against his fingers, knowing that meant you weren’t going to get to come until after class, if at all. He laughed at your despair and pressed his fingers down on your tongue, arching an eyebrow when you seemed to struggle against them. Short on time, he decided that would have to be good and pulled his fingers out of your mouth, rubbing them back and forth over your tongue a few times for good measure.

“C’mon Sugar, we’re cutting it close. Don’t want me to have to fuck you on camera, do you?” His question lit a fire under you, scrambling down from your office chair to the floor between his feet, making steady eye contact even as your cheeks flushed with color. He couldn’t help a grin at your eagerness, using his now free dry hand to push his sweats down so he could stroke his cock with his spit slick fingers. He knew you wanted to suck it just as much as he wanted you to, if the way your eyes were glued to the precum gathering at the tip were any indication.

“You can have it later, I promise. Now, on your hands and knees for me.” You did as he said, turning away from him to press your chest into the floor, back arched and hips swaying side to side. A playful slap to your ass had you giggling, going still when he pulled your shorts and underwear down to your knees, then shifting to either side so he could remove them entirely. You thought to ask him why he’d pulled them off instead of just out of the way, and why he’d left your shirt alone until he started sliding his cockhead up and down your slit, his other hand wrapped around your hip to hold you steady.

Another look at the clock confirmed he had just enough time to tease you a little more, rubbing little circles on your clit with the head until you were squirming under him. Distantly, you realized you had maybe five minutes tops until you had to get back on the computer, and just when you opened your mouth to tell him so, Sugawara lined his cock up with your entrance, just barely pressing in only to pull right back.

“Kou, please,” The words came out breathy and weak as he teased you further, like all the air in your lungs had been sucked out, “I need it.” The sigh that followed your words almost frightened you, like he might decide to leave you unsatisfied until after class. Thankfully, Sugawara had other plans.

“Since you asked so nicely,” He paused to finally give you his cock, pushing in a few inches to pull back out, steadily fucking you open until his hips sat flush with your ass. You couldn’t even be bothered to listen when he continued, moaning into your hand even after he’d stopped moving. You jolted when a harsh slap landed on your ass, involuntarily clenching around him at the sharp sting.

While normally he would give you a little longer to adjust, especially without any lube, but he was really cutting it close now, and couldn’t afford the wait. He bent forward over your back to reach a hand underneath you and rub your clit, your body all but sucking him back in when he started moving again. The combination of his nearly frenzied pace and his fingers on your clit was catapulting you toward the edge, sounds falling from your lips like water. Sugawara could tell from the pitch of your moans when you were getting close, smirking to himself as he began executing his plan.

“I’m sorry darling, my wrist is hurting,” he explained in an apologetic tone as his hand left your clit and he straightened up behind you. Even though he had more power behind his thrusts now, you never could cum from that alone, and you let out a high whine as your orgasm slowly but surely faded to a dull ache. You knew he was lying, despite knowing that you still didn’t try to take care of yourself; the punishment for that wasn’t worth the short lived pleasure your orgasm would bring.

“That’s my girl. I’ll eat you out after.” You heard the unspoken ‘if we have time’ in the relative silence that followed, until Sugawara started rambling. When he got close or something felt particularly good, he’d get mouthy, saying anything and everything that came to mind. He also dropped the terms of endearment to use your real name, almost saying it like a prayer or something sacred. He’d get a little repetitive with his favorite phrases, “good girl” and “taking my cock so well” and “perfect little pussy” with a few extra swears sprinkled in, but you loved when he got that way. He was falling apart over you, after all.

One hand smoothed up your spine, skimming over the collar of your tshirt before sliding all the way up your neck and into your hair, taking a careful grip on your hair and pulling. Your back arched until you were straining, pushing up on your hands to take some of the pressure off of your neck as your head tilted back, shivering at the wet kiss Suga placed on your check when he leaned down to meet you. His rhythm was getting choppy, thighs and stomach trembling with effort now that his leverage was somewhat lessened in the new position.

“Mmm, fuck, I’m gonna cum baby. Ready for me?” He panted, the slight tug of your hair against his grip in a nod just enough consent to let him relax into the wave about to crash over him. A few more thrusts and his head dropped to your neck, those pretty moans of his vibrating against your skin as he came. He stilled save for a slow grind of his hips, working himself through it until the sticky fluid was leaking out around his cock.

It took a few moments for him to catch his breath, mouthing at your neck and shoulder in lieu of actual kisses until you were giggling and shifting underneath him. He groaned a little at his tense muscles when he leaned back and carefully pulled out, a hot wave a pride washing over him when he took in the view before him. Your thighs gave out as soon as he wasn’t holding you up, knees sliding apart until your inner thighs twinged at the stretch, chest flat to the floor. The movement, however minimal, caused some of his release to leak out and slide down your sensitive skin, beading for a moment on your clit before Sugawara caught it with two fingers.

“You’re so messy, Sugar,” He teased, rubbing the sticky fluid into your thigh before tucking himself back into his sweats. You fought back a full body shudder when he leaned over and kissed your lower back, slowly making his way over your right cheek and down to your thigh, leaving a few little nips and hickeys in his wake. Ever the tease, he did the same down your left leg, taking his sweet time which you absolutely did not have.

Just when you were about to complain about that very thing, your laptop started chiming, letting you know that other students were signing back in for the lecture. Your body finally slumped those last few inches to the floor in disappointment, grumbling at the soft pat to your ass that said ‘come on, time to get up.’ You rolled onto your back, glaring up at Suga standing over you.

“You did that on purpose, you ass.” His laugh just confirmed your accusation; it’s not like he had anything to hide. He extended a hand toward you, carefully pulling you to your feet when you offered yours back. Before he let go of you, he surprised you by pressing a wad of fabric into your hand, the smirk on his face meaning it couldn’t possibly be a good surprise. It was a different pair of your panties than the ones you were wearing before, these were lacy and light blue and not the most comfortable either. Looking around for your shorts, you wondered where they could have gone when Sugawara clicked his tongue against his teeth, pulling your eyes to his.

“It’s those,” he gestured at the underwear in your hand, “or nothing, Sugar. It’s up to you.” You might as well have stomped your feet, what with the way he was arching his eyebrow like he was daring you to test him. Not about to give him the satisfaction, you stepped into the underwear and pulled them up, grimacing at the feeling of his cum already starting to soak into them.

“What a good girl. I’ll take care of you after your class is over, I promise.” Suga led you to the table with a hand on your back, bringing your chair around and pushing it in for you once you sat down. He dropped a kiss to the top of your head, making his way back over to his spot on the couch. Shifting uncomfortably, you opened your laptop and turned your mic and camera back on, hurriedly fixing your hair when you saw yourself on screen.

Looking at Suga was what had gotten you into the mess in the first place, but you couldn’t help yourself. Peeking over, you saw he’d removed his shirt and had a hand drifting up and down his stomach and chest, almost like he was teasing himself, until he caught your eye and winked. It took everything in you not to drop your head to the table and groan.

It was going to be a long hour and a half.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a headcanon and turned almost 3K of smut, as most of my HC do. The tenses may be a little off bc I started in present tense and had to go back and change it to past bc I just couldn't do it anymore lol I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all characters are 21+!!


End file.
